User blog:ZombieKiller123/Halloween Blog V: A New Beginning
I was actually debating on whether to do a Halloween Blog this year because of the talk of rebooting, going to a new site, and thought that maybe it would be weird to make it, but then I when I thought about it I decided that it doesn't matter either way (mainly since the blog is not really related to anything pretaining to the wiki over all :P ) That and with a jokey subtitle of "A New Beginning" (taken from Friday the 13th), it does seem oddly approriate now...and now I really do sound like an egotistical prick, as if these blogs signify anything more than a nerd sharing scary/creepy things with other people :P. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy, and here's to 31 days of horror....hopefully. :) October 1st A trio of creep tales from three of the biggest names of the YouTube creepypasta community, but first... October 2nd Another YouTuber I've come to enjoy (and have shown here) is the horror-reader Mr. Nightmare. But we're not doing his readings, no. Best of all? They're usually real. Enjoy! (PS: Forgive me for the shitty format -.- ) October 3rd Remember the Suckablood short from like the first or second blog? Well if you don't, don't worry, I'm giving you a refresher course two horror shorts from the same people (Bloody Cut Films), and a trailer for something new their doing at the time of this post. October 4th You know what? Screw it, here's the 3 winnig short films from the "Who's There?" challenge in 2014(-ish)! October 5th Five years ago a terror was unleashed upon the internet. A force of horror and surreality that threatened the convential norm of the world as we see it. This twisted cosmic force seeked to twist and destroy the basic concepts of the human world...with puppets. :P THE SAGA IS COMPLETE! October 6th Time for another Old vs New Trailer comparison! This time the two she-demons of J-Horror Sadako and Kayako vs their Americanized counterparts Samatha and...Kayako...well they can't change everything. (To be fair though The Grudge does take place in Japan, so it makes sense) Oh and a little extra for you all... ;) October 7th OK, so it's late here, I almost forgot tonight's entry so here's some true stories from Madame Macabre, one from her friend Shadowkisses (that she technically shares), one from herself, and a new submission from today from a viewer. October 9th Well...I'm slightly disappointed in myself, I wanted to avoid missing days, but hey I have a job now so what can you do? So to make it up, here's something that's kinda a cheat, a YouTube cover artist making villains songs metal and more intimidating (as well as "This is Halloween" and "Thriller"), and some creepypasta. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if it's a bit excessive. October 10th Two long videos today!...kinda. They're less videos and more YouTube audiobooks, but if that gets distracting just think of them like the creepypasta narrators. Hell one of them is done by Chilling Tales for Dark Nights, which basically is creepypasta narrators (and occassional Let's Players like Markiplier and RPG Minx). If the first one has ads, sorry about that. October 11th HELLO MY CHILDREN! Today's videos are brought to you by Linkara, of Atop the Fourth Wall (where bad comics burn), but there will only be one video from that series...Instead it is his spin-off he does every October for Halloween...Longbox of the Damned! Longbox of the Damned is hosted my Moarte, a ghoul who owns the titular box, filled to the brim with horror comics to reccomend to the kiddes at home, his children. Now sit back, relax, as he shows you horrors of ink and print. A-HAHAHAHAHA! October 12th ZOMBIE TIME AGAIN TO UPHOLD MY NAMESAKE...and a song from a nostalgic movie. :) October 13th No theme tonight sorry....except maybe just "creepypasta"... October 14th Voltaire-a-thon!...that is all. :P October 15th You know, AVGN and JonTron have been around for a while, giving us countless hours of entertainment at the expense of their sanity with all the shitty and horrifying games (and movies)...sometimes at the same time. Here's some of those! October 16th Since I got work today and I'm gonna be late, here's an early entry for today...horror anime! Including a four parts of one OVA, a spin-off OVA, and an OVA episode I can never finish! October 17th Part one of a two part entry. I don't think I've ever put in WatchMojo list (except their one video on surviving a Zombie Apocalypse I think), so here are entries 1-4 of their 8 part series of the Best Horror Film by Decade! October 19th Aaaaaand another late one, sorry, late night last night. Anywho, time for part two of the WatchMojo horror lists! And some extras. October 20th No theme, too tired, here's some videos :P October 21st Mini-Tribute to Micheal Dougherty! Since I've already done the trailers for Trick R Treat and Krampus in the past, time for his animated short where Sam got his first appearence and a pilot for a show he cocreated that, sadly never got picked up by MTV. October 22nd Time for our favorite sharp-dressed eldrith abomination: SLENDER MAN!...and his much less scary cousin or something. October 23rd Another YouTuber guy! He's called Beyond Science, who looks at...well weird stuff, including monsters, mythology, folklore, history, science, ect. Hope you enjoy. :) October 24th While I haven't done a single video for one day this October, I feel this one would actually benefit from it. This is an interactive horror film...sorta. You chose what events to see, but you unfortunately cannot "change" the outcomes. But with that said, this film was a lot of fun to watch and I hope you enjoy. October 25th As Deathwalker and Inferno have noted, in the five years I've done the Halloween blogs, I've never tipped my hat to the classic special, "It's The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown!" And Deathwalker is absolutely right in saying that this is sacrilege! While I can't upload the whole special (cause if YouTube smartens up and take it down there, it obviously won't work here), so all I can offer are some small clips (which I can't really promise will stay either) and a skit from the official Robot Chicken YouTube. :P (Seriously though, sorry I can't put the actual episode up guys. It just wouldn't be the best idea. The clips are short enough to avoid detection so they'll probably last longer than the whole special.) October 26th You know what? MORE ROBOT CHICKEN FOR EVERYBODY!...INCLUDING MORE PEANUTS, AND OTHER THINGS TO KILL YOUR CHILDHOOD! :P October 27th Here's something I haven't done yet. Here's all of the Nostalgia Critic's Nostalgia-Ween for this year thus far...to be concluded soon if it's not over already (Don't worry I'll go back to more straight-foward horror soon :) ) October 28th Just creepypastas today, sorry too tired for a theme October 29th J-Horror Theme Night before the stroke of midnight! October 30th Tonight is a collection of real life horror stories based on various topics, coming from Mr. Nightmare, Lazy Masqurade, and Robert Dyke...and IT'S ALMOST HALLOWEEN!!!!! HALLOWEEN! HAPPY HALLOWEEN WITCHES! :P [ENG ver. Ok-su Station Ghost - Naver] <--- a sequal to an old favorite ;) Well that's this year's Halloween Blog! I hope you enjoyed it, and that you'll comeback to enjoy this whenever you need a horror fix. Take care, and a have a happy and safe Halloween. :) Category:Blog posts